


to those who wait

by sweetricebuns



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Light overstimulation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, less foreplay and teasing than I'd like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetricebuns/pseuds/sweetricebuns
Summary: “You’re being very good for us, Laurent,” Damen said. Laurent felt himself flush with the compliment. “What do you think, Nik?”
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent/Nikandros (Captive Prince), Laurent/Nikandros (Captive Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	to those who wait

**Author's Note:**

> did this instead of finals LOL enjoy!
> 
> (unedited)

“Nik,” Laurent gasped, throwing his head back against Nikandros. The hand wrapped around the base of Laurent’s cock tightened in response, holding it upright as the palm of Nikandros’s other hand rubbed against the head in slick, circular motions. “Nik, come on—”

“Is this enough?” Nikandros asked in a murmur, trailing wet kisses up the line of Laurent’s shoulder. Laurent nodded. The buzzing of the vibrator inside of him had faded into the background. Laurent was more preoccupied with how he could feel Nikandros everywhere: his chest against Laurent’s back, damp, warm lips on his neck, the press of his hard, clothed cock against Laurent’s tailbone.

“Eyes open, Laurent.” Damen’s voice rang through the room, deep and commanding. Laurent hadn’t even realized he’d closed his eyes. He fluttered them open, attempting to focus on the image of Damen seated across them in his haze. “On me. That’s it. So pretty.”

Laurent’s breath hitched. He did always like it when Damen called him pretty.

“You’re being very good for us, Laurent,” Damen said. Laurent felt himself flush with the compliment. “What do you think, Nik?”

Nikandros hummed. “Very good,” he replied. He started playing with Laurent’s nipples, pulling and massaging to the sound of Laurent’s whimpers. “So very good.”

Damen stood, walking towards them in slow, sure steps. “Did you hear that, Laurent?” he said, coming to a stop in front of Laurent. He rested the pad of his thumb on the plump swell of Laurent’s bottom lip. Laurent took it into his mouth with no prompting. “Would you like a reward?”

Laurent would like that. He would like that very much. He moaned around Damen’s thumb, breathing in excited, open-mouthed pants.

“Answer me,” Damen said, pulling his thumb from between Laurent’s lips. He dropped to his knees between Laurent’s legs, hands smoothing up Laurent’s thighs in an easy glide, and Laurent almost cried.

“Yes,” Laurent breathed out. Nikandros kept toying with Laurent’s nipples.

“Good boy,” Damen praised. He took the bottle of lube sitting beside them and squeezed some onto his hand. He closed his hand around Laurent’s cock, the coolness of the lube shocking a moan out of Laurent.

“Sensitive, aren’t you,” Nikandros cooed. He slid his hands under the back of Laurent’s knees and pulled them up and apart. Laurent let himself be maneuvered, pliant in his arousal.

With his other hand, Damen tapped a finger against the exposed base of the vibrator, the sensation making Laurent jolt and his hole flutter around it.

“Look at you,” Damen said, marvelling at Laurent. Laurent could barely bring himself to feel embarrassed, focused on thrusting his cock in and out of Damen’s loose grip. “Gorgeous thing. Should take a picture for you, Nik.”

“After.” Nikandros’s voice was rough, heady. He nosed along Laurent’s cheek. “Let him come, Damen.”

“Is that what you want?” Damen asked Laurent, skirting his lips against Laurent’s collarbone. He tightened his fist around Laurent’s cock, his strokes picking up speed. “To come?”

“Please,” Laurent said, voice hoarse. He wanted to come desperately. “Damen, please—”

Suddenly, the vibrator in him buzzed with renewed power. Damen must have set it to a higher setting. Laurent couldn’t think past the sensation, and clenching around the bullet seemed to enhance the vibrations somehow. His eyes burned with tears, fierce and unrelenting as pleasure overwhelmed him.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god—”

With a hand on his cheek, Nikandros pulled him into a kiss, wet and sloppy and _noisy_. Damen took to laving his tongue down Laurent’s neck, leaving marks and bruises wherever he could. It was too much, everything—too much, and it only took Laurent mere moments before he was coming into Damen’s hand, lights in his eyes as the force of his orgasm coaxed a long, loud moan out of him.

Damen stroked him through it, only stopping when Laurent whimpered his name. The vibrator continued to buzz inside him, unrelenting. 

“The– The vibrator—”

“Stays on,” Damen said. He pressed a soft kiss to Laurent’s mouth, then glanced at Nikandros, who had begun grinding his cock urgently against Laurent through his pants. “Need to keep you loose for when we fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write damen losing his mind over nik fucking his cum back into laurent with his fingers but this is what i ended up with < / 3 do with that visual what u will nevertheless
> 
> hope youre all doing okay!
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://laurentism.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
